Azusa Mukami
Azusa Mukami is the youngest son of the Mukami family. He is the adoptive son of the Vampire King Karlheinz. Appearance Azusa has green hair and purplish eyes. Personality Although, Azusa may be sweet and kind, he very sadistic and a masochist (meaning he takes pleasure hurting himself). History Azusa was originally born as a human and was orphaned at a young age. He wondered in the streets for most of his young life and lived with gypsies (and was possibly one of them). Azusa felt that he had no meaning in his life and wondered if he was alive or dead. This was because most people would alway ignored him, although, a kind person did gave him food when he was nearly staving to death. Still, Azusa wanted to have a meaning in life. One day, a group of three children named Justin, Melissa, and Christina, who were thrives, came by and started to beat him up for their own enjoyment. They would bullied him whenever they saw him. Azusa would end up enjoying the abusive treanment and he came to considered them as his "friends". Azusa would kindly asked them to beat him up more, which all three of them thought that Azusa was a freak. Unfortunately, for Azusa's "friends", when they planned to steal from an ariocrat's mansion, they were caught. Justin, Mellissa, and Christina, without a trail, were killed. Azusa would learned about their deaths when a crowd gathrered around their bodies. Azusa was heartbroken that his "friends" died. A policeman came to Azusa's side and told him that he saw how the tree children were cruel to him. He also told Azusa that anyone would have been happy to be finally free from their tormentors. However, Azusa was far from happy and felt that he lost his meaning in his life and was alone again. He continued to wondered in the streets and fell alseep on a doorstep of a store. When the store owner came, he kicked the boy, which Azusa asked to kick him again, which disturbed the man. The owner took Azusa to an orphanage and there he found "happiness" again there when the other children would bully him. Azusa then met Ruki, Kou, and Yuma, since they had tragic pasts and the stuff abusing them, they came together and became brothers. When Ruki came up with a plan to escape from their "Hell". However, Azusa was hesitated to follow through the plan, which he earned a hite on the head by Ruki. The plan was going smoothly at first, but the adults came and shot all four of them. Azusa was then left to die from his wounds. Then the Vampire King Karlheinz came and offered the four young human boys a cha to live again but as vampires. Before becoming a vampire, his new adoptive father considered him a pitiful human. Sometime after becoming a vampire, Azusa gave himself scars; naming them after his bullies. When Karlheinz told them about his Adam and Eve Project for creating a new demon race. A human girl was needed to complete make it perfect. Azsua and his bothers believed that they should be Adam to repay their adoptive father. Relationships Trivia * Azusa has knife collection which he cuts himself with. Category:Students Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Characters Category:Knife users